


Honor and Devotion, Soft as Silk and Strong as Steel

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Cyan does his best.  Then does better.





	Honor and Devotion, Soft as Silk and Strong as Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).

Even having trained three squires of his own, Cyan’s technique was rusty.

It was different to the flowers he made when he first learned the art, many years ago. Making flowers for one’s Master in the Knighthood was, after all, a vastly distinct social strata from making them for the sake of wooing one’s prospective wife.

Sighing, he pinned his latest attempt, and spun it between his fingers, studying the silken petals. It was... _passable_, but amateurish. And, Cyan felt, didn’t carry the heart of his affection.

Perhaps he was being foolish from the start, as there were more than flowers standing in his path. For one, Elayne had to agree to the marriage. Then her parents had to agree to the match.

All three were equally outlandish thoughts.

Cyan closed his eyes.

He thought of Elayne’s face. The way he felt when she smiled at him across the courtyard, or at the stars from her balcony at night. He allowed that transcendence to flood his being, to work _through_ him.

He started over.

Layering the silk, trimming the edges, pinning it together.

Once finished, he reflected upon it.

It was much better.

Now, to make nine-hundred and ninety-nine more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept this bit of Doman courting. <strike>...Cyan's totally overthinking it, though.</strike>


End file.
